Once Upon A Time In Disneyland
by Drachesoul
Summary: It's Henry's birthday, and what better way to celebrate than by introducing the people of Storybrooke to the happiest place on Earth. A series of one and two-shots, with various pairings, all of them fluffy. Established Swan Queen, Redbeauty and SleepingWarrior.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a short series of one and two-shots to tide some people over while I finish the next chapters of Still Waters Run Deep (Pokémon/Glee AU), Through Another's Eyes (AOS/Skimmons), Twisted Fae-te (Lost Girl/Rizzoli and Isles) and Edward Cullen Must Die (John Tucker Must Die/Twilight). Believe me when I say thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the kind words and reviews. Enjoy!**

XXX

Once Upon a Time in Disneyland

XXX

Emma Swan rolled out of bed at precisely five-thirty, careful not to disturb her still-sleeping girlfriend, she stretched luxuriously and walked into the bathroom to get ready. She turned on the shower and waited for the water to get nice and warm before shedding her pajamas and stepping in. As she washed her hair, stealing some of Regina's shampoo, she went over the game plan in her head.

While she had been the one who came up with the plan in the first place a few months ago, it had been Regina who worked tirelessly for months to come up with a correct potion that would allow them all to leave Storybrooke for twenty-four hours. And it would all be worth it to see the look on Henry's face when they surprised him with his birthday present.

Forty minutes later and the Savior was staring impatiently at the coffeemaker, waiting for the ancient machine to spit out her coffee. "Stupid thing. I should have listened to Regina when she suggested we get a new one."

Suddenly , as if hearing her veiled threat, the little ready light began to blink and the delightful aroma of fresh coffee soon filled the apartment. Without looking up, Emma smiled and said, "Thanks for that, Regina."

Regina Mills smirked as she admired her handiwork and walked over to kiss Emma good morning. "I won't keep doing this every morning, you know."

"Yes you will," Emma replied, returning the kiss. "You love this damn machine as much as I do."

Waving her hand dismissively, Regina sat down at the dining room table and using her magic, opened a cupboard and retrieved her favorite mug, setting it down next to Emma. She watched as her girlfriend finished pouring her own coffee, then filled up her cup as well.

"Show off," Emma muttered as the cup carefully flew back to land in Regina's outstretched hand.

"Practicing my magic keeps me from getting rusty," Regina said, scooting over to allow Emma to sit next to her. "Much like you insist on jogging every morning before work."

"I'm glad we're doing this today," the Savior smiled, looking up at Henry's closed bedroom door. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he comes down for breakfast."

Regina took Emma's hand in her own and they sat quietly for a few blissful moments. They knew they wouldn't be spending much time together today, and once Henry woke up, they'd get their plan rolling. "You invited everyone who expressed interest in going?"

"Yeah," Emma took a folded piece of paper from her back pocket and spread it out. "I've got Ruby and Belle, Hook, Snow and David, Mulan and Aurora, Ariel, Tinker Bell and Neal. Man, that's a lot of people. Will your magic transport that many people, plus me and Henry?"

The Queen nodded, "We'll be using a potion to kickstart things, and that will significantly reduce the strain I'll have to take on to get things going." Waving her hand again, a dozen vials of glimmering gold potion materialized on the table, each one with a little post-it stuck to the side. "Did you put post-its on my potions?"

Emma rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "Sorry, I had to make sure we had enough for everyone."

"Wow, what are all these potions for?" a voice said from the stairs. Henry Swan-Mills came trotting down the stairs two at a time, stopping only to give Emma and Regina a hug.

"They're your birthday present, kid," Emma smiled. "Well, part of your present."

Henry's eyes widened, "You got me a present?"

"Of course we did, we're not the world's worst parents, you know," Regina deadpanned. "Care to elaborate, Emma?"

Clearing her throat, the Savior stood up dramatically and intoned in a gallant voice, trying to mimic Hook's accent and failing horribly, "To celebrate the passing of another year in the life of Henry Swan-Mills, we've decided to take a vacation for a few days. Pack your bags, young gentleman, for we are going to Disneyland!"

Henry's jaw dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

XXX

Once Upon A Time In Disneyland

XXX

Regina stood with wide eyes as she surveyed the view below her. "Emma, look at how magnificent this is. Granted it's not nearly as nice as _my_ castle, but still. All these people, and they're all _ mine_ to command!"

Emma blinked and looked down to where Regina was pointing. They were standing on one of the balconies of Sleeping Beauty's Castle, enjoying the view of the rest of the park. "I hate to burst your bubble, babe, but this isn't your castle."

She consulted the map and showed her girlfriend. "This is Sleeping Beauty's castle. Technically, I think Aurora is the queen here."

"Hell yes, I am," Aurora cheered, grabbing Mulan by the hand and shoving Emma and Regina out of the way. "Mulan, as my queen and master tactician, what is our first order of business with our new kingdom?"

Mulan grinned and leaned in, putting her head on Aurora's shoulder. "I think it should be to kick Emma and Regina off of our castle. This tactician wants a private meeting with the queen." She turned to face the other two women and pointedly gazed toward the exit.

Regina coughed and dragged Emma away from the rapidly evolving situation, shutting the door behind them.

XXX

"Oh my god, you two are the best moms _ever_!" Henry cheered, taking in all the sights and sounds of Main Street later that morning. Truth be told, he had been a little hesitant to believe that Regina could actually come up with something that would allow their family to escape Storybrooke.

"Thanks for inviting us, you guys," Ruby was literally vibrating with excitement, and Belle had to wrap an arm around the wolf's waist to calm her. "I've heard about this place before, but I never dreamed that one day I'd get to see it." She winked suggestively, "Hey, when do we get to meet Belle's imaginary half? Two Beauties…"

Belle smacked her girlfriend upside the head, "And you'll be down to no Beauties if you keep this up."

"Sorry, Belle, you know you're the only one for me," Ruby smirked and leaned down for a kiss.

From the back of the group, Regina sighed. "Ugh, what is with all the romance? We're at an amusement park, not a couple's cruise."

Emma pulled her cellphone from her back pocket and entered a note to herself. _Convince Regina to make more potion for a couple's cruise._ "So Henry, since you're the birthday dude, why don't you choose where we go next?"

The Savior looked to Regina, and the Queen didn't miss a beat. Waving her hand, she conjured up a map of the entire park and handed it to Emma, who in turned passed it to Henry. His eyes widened and he grabbed the map, scouring it over for a second before speaking. "Let's go to Fantasyland. Today we can meet the characters from some of the older movies, like the Little Mermaid and Peter Pan."

Hook stopped in his tracks, halfway through taking a bite of a salted pretzel. He brandished his hook menacingly. "Peter Pan is here? Where? I'll rip that little traitor's heart out through his eye sockets."

Snow gasped and clapped her hands over her ears, "Killian, watch the language, there are little children here!"

The pirate at least had the decency to look a little abashed. "My apologies Snow, but just hearing the name sets me on edge. Mmm, good pretzel…"

Henry turned to look at his mothers, the widest smile on his face. "This is the best birthday ever!"


End file.
